


Amongst Honey and Sunflowers

by dimplesmcflirt



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Also Sad and Sexy, Between season 4 and 5, Canon Compliant, F/M, For that Timestamp at least, I made something beautiful and then I took it away, Porn with Feelings, Sad and Sweet, Smut, Timestamp, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: She pads over to it and picks it up, there’s a note beside it, her heart skips a beat as she recognizes the handwriting.Come and find me, Princess.If the writing wasn’t enough to give her a clue as to who the note was from, then the nickname was a sure giveaway.Bellamy.Her heart is ringing in her ears as she clutches to the flower and all but stumbles as she rushes outside, she’s fighting hard to breathe and the sun is blinding. Has it always been this bright? How is any of this possible? Her feet are taking her somewhere she can’t quite place and before she realizes they’ve brought her over to the edge of a huge sunflower field. It’s incredibly stunning and the sound of bees buzzing along with the smell of honey immediately hit her. She can see him standing about half a mile into the field and it can’t be real, none of this can be real.-Clarke has a lovely dream about Bellamy as she waits for him to come back to her.





	Amongst Honey and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song from Brazilian pop/folk group AnaVitoria. The song is called Fica, which literally means Stay, and the lyrics just begged me to write something like this. I've been putting it off but I've recently seen them live and I couldn't help it anymore, it had to be done. The fic title is also taken from my favorite verse of the song, so I'll leave a link to it if you want to listen to it while you read, along with a link to a translated version if you want to UNDERSTAND what's being said and see what prompted this little gem of a fic. There's honestly too many coincidences for me to ignore. 
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atQmgtnmr18
> 
> Lyric: https://lyricstranslate.com/pt-br/fica-fica.html
> 
> Also here's the dress I'm describing here, if anyone's interested in it: https://www.asos.com/qed-london/qed-london-floral-skater-dress-with-tie-waist-detail/prd/12220906?clr=pale-blue&colourWayId=16372476&SearchQuery=&cid=15628

The first thing she feels is the warmth flittering in through the poorly closed curtains, not that they did their job particularly well either way anyway. Sunlight comes through the window and follows a straight line all the way to her face as she blinks herself awake. All of this is familiar, it’s how she’s been waking up for the better part of the last 5 years. What’s definitely not familiar is the summer dress hanging across from her, Clarke is sure she’s never seen that dress in her entirely life. She hasn’t seen many dresses at all, let alone ones this pretty.

She steps out of her bed and wriggles her toes as her feet touch the hardwood floor underneath and carry her over to the dress. Clarke reaches out and touches it, examines it curiously, looks around for Madi but she’s not there. It doesn’t bother her much, they’re alone there and this isn’t the first time her girl had woken up before Clarke and found what to busy herself with, she never spent more than a couple hours away, so Clarke wasn’t worried.

But she is curious. Had Madi found this dress somewhere? Set it down for her? Wanted to surprise Clarke? The dress was light powder blue with a flower print, yellow and white flowers, she wasn’t sure she recognized which flowers they were, but they were pretty. Small capped sleeves and a square neck, little delicate buttons and a tie around the waist, Clarke doesn’t remember if she’s ever worn anything so nice. Even at Mount Weather the fancy clothes had looked worse for wear and this dress looked brand new.

It’s too much to resist, really. Clarke’s rarely allowed herself an indulgence like this, but she can’t justify not basking it right now. She strips down and changes into the summer dress, admires herself in the makeshift mirror, lets herself think that she looks good, _pretty_ even. Then she does something she’s rarely done in her life, if she’s ever done it, and she _twirls_. That’s also when she notices the flower on the desk in the main area. A sunflower.

She pads over to it and picks it up, there’s a note beside it, her heart skips a beat as she recognizes the handwriting. _Come and find me, Princess._ If the writing wasn’t enough to give her a clue as to who the note was from, then the nickname was a sure giveaway. _Bellamy._

Her heart is ringing in her ears as she clutches to the flower and all but stumbles as she rushes outside, she’s fighting hard to breathe and the sun is blinding. Has it always been this bright? How is any of this possible? Her feet are taking her somewhere she can’t quite place and before she realizes they’ve brought her over to the edge of a huge sunflower field. It’s incredibly stunning and the sound of bees buzzing along with the smell of honey immediately hits her. She can see him standing about half a mile into the field and it can’t be real, none of this can be real.

Clarke starts running then, faster than she think she ever has, she’s there in front of him in what barely feels like a minute, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and feet bare. Bellamy, and it is unmistakably Bellamy, smiles down at her. He looks like he hasn’t aged a day, could have been picked right out from her memories, the dark curly hair, his tan skin, his incredible constellation of freckles, the dimple in his chin and his smile that’s both soft and mischievous in a way she’s never seen anyone else be able to mimic. He’s here.

“You’re here.” The words that leave her lips echo her thoughts and her hands shake by her sides only for a minute before she reaches for his face as his smile becomes even softer, impossibly soft. He leans into her touch and kisses the palm of her hand before his expression turns amused.

“Of course I’m here, where else would I be?” His hands, Bellamy’s hands find purchase on her waist and pull her to him. “I’ve made us lunch and asked our little Madi for some privacy.” The way he says it has her faint as the words ring over and over in her head, our Madi, our Madi, our Madi. His and hers. Theirs. “Come on, Princess.”

Clarke then notices the picnic set to the side of him in a little clearing in the field of sunflowers. A blanket, picnic basket and mason jars with candles in them holding the blanket down. Bellamy reaches for her face then, the all too known worried frown taking over his face. “Oh.” Clarke chuckles as she reaches for his wrist.

“Clarke...” He starts and she closes her eyes, almost feel the tears overcome her. She didn’t think she’d ever hear the deep, comforting sound of his voice saying her name again. Part of her recognizes the impossibility of it all, but a bigger part of her just allows herself to sink into it. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is perfect.” She breathes, and opens her eyes again once she’s sure she’s managed to keep the tears at bay, and lets him help her to the blanket. “What do we have here?” She asks as he settles in behind her and pulls her back into him.

“Well, we have some bread, butter, jams, cheese, grapes, figs and honey.” He whispers into her temple and she lets the words vibrate into her, barely paying attention as to what he’s saying if she’s honest. “Some water and some of the wine I’ve been trying to make, I think it’s finally somewhat alright. Acceptable at least.” He chuckles.

“’l’ll be the judge of that. Let’s try some of it.” Clarke chuckles and hears as he reaches around for the basket, basks in the feel of him behind her, the warmth of the sun and him surrounding her. It should be too much, but she can’t be bothered to care.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” He offers her a similar mason jar to the ones holding the blanket down but this one has a light-yellow liquid, Clarke takes a whiff and it has a faint smell of moonshine mixed with grapes, and again, she’s not sure how, but the honey. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Clarke hums as she takes a sip, it still burns her throat a bit, but it’s more of soft warm feeling going down her throat than the traditional sting. “This is delicious, Bellamy.” She hums, as she drinks some more, nearly all of it.

“Easy there, Princess.” He chuckles as he drops a kiss to her shoulder and laughs, and again, it should be too much, the sun, the drink, him, the sound of his laughter, but she just lets herself drawn in it, she’s been starved for it, him more than anything.

“Sorry.” She feels herself blush and reaches back for his hair, stroking through the soft, dark curls. Breathes in deeply and figures the smell of honey has to be something that’s just Bellamy. “I’ve just missed you... This.”

“It’s been a while.” He chuckles again and her heart tightens as she clutches to his hair a little bit more.

“You have no idea.” She whispers and before he can say anything clever or snarky she turns around in his arms and finds his lips with hers, her free hand reaches for his face and Bellamy melts against her. Pulls her closer as he settles into the kiss, but she’s savoring everything, committing it to memory. The soft drag of his lips, the heavy, warm hold of his touch on her, one hand on her waist, the other resting on her knee, both of her legs settled over his right one.

“Princess...” He smirks as she reaches for his hand and moves it up to her thigh, but it only lasts until she nibbles his bottom lip before it turns into a groan and Clarke’s slipping her tongue into his mouth.

It’s her turn to whine as Bellamy settles her down onto the blanket and presses over her then, she makes room for him between her legs easily. “Bellamy...” She calls and he chuckles as he leans to kiss her again, his hand finding the same spot on her thigh once again.

“I swear you’ll be the death of me, woman.” There’s nothing but playfulness and desire in his voice as he kisses her deep and bruising. Clarke is panting under him as his hand strokes up to find a lack of fabric where her hip meets her thigh and she blushes a bit, but can’t help the smirk that comes to her lips.

“No, no dying.” She shakes her head heavily.

“No dying, huh?” He arches an eyebrow as he leans back to look at her, and in the flash of a second he’s pushed the dress up just enough and settled between her legs. “Sure looks like you’re trying to kill me.” Bellamy smirks from his spot and presses her legs open further as he leans to nuzzle into the skin of her thighs. “You smell incredible, honey.”

“Bellamy, please...” She’s quivering beneath him as he holds her legs apart with the width of his shoulders, the sight of his head between her legs has her so dizzy with lust she’s not above begging. And it does the trick, he grunts and lowers his mouth onto her licking at the length of her slit painstakingly slow once, then again. Her hips buck into his face before he holds her down, wrapping one arm around her stomach and pressing the flat of his tongue against her clit.

“So tasty.” Bellamy breathes as he licks into her, tongue pushing into her pussy as she settles her hands back into his hair, which gets an appreciative hum out of him. The harder she holds onto his hair, the more Bellamy is out for business. His fingers replace his tongue inside her, two of them, but not before he teases her entrance with them as he licks at her clit relentlessly. She’s close when he finally gets his fingers inside her and he can tell, it’s obvious in his posture that he knows. “Do you wanna cum for me, Princess?”

“Yes, please, Bell.” She nods shamelessly, feeling her whole body warm with a blush that’s taken over her. “Please, make me cum.” He starts curling his fingers inside her and pushing them in harder and faster, his tongue licks at her clit and she’s arching her back as he walls start fluttering around his fingers and she let’s the wave of pleasure wash over her.

“Such a good girl, so good.” He whispers as he licks her clean and guides her through her orgasm, doesn’t stop until she’s finished riding it. Bellamy peppers kisses along her thighs again, before he pushes himself up and smiles at her, crawling up her body. “Did you like the pretty dress I put out for you?”

“Mhm.” Clarke hums and nods blissfully, controlling her breathing again as she watches him, his fingers work at the top buttons on the dress and open it down all the way to the tie on her waist, pushing it open slightly, just enough to reveal her breasts to him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Bellamy’s voice is heavy with emotion and his eyes are soft again as he looks down again. The kiss he plants on her lips match the sudden change in atmosphere, his hands find hers and intertwine their fingers before he presses them down above her head. “I love you, honey. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Bellamy, I love you, I love you, I love you.” Clarke closes her eyes again as she feels the emotions overwhelm her and gives in as Bellamy leans to kiss her again, squeezing his fingers against hers. She gets to work on the buttons on his shirt the second he lets go of her hands, and he shrugs off the short-sleeved button up that matches the color in her dress. The contrast of the powder blue against his skin is absolutely delicious, and she pushes the shirt off his shoulders, and it’s replaced by the contrast of her fingers on his skin.

“What do you want, Princess?” He smiles at her, as he reaches for his hand on his chest, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her fingers. “Tell me, and I’ll give you whatever the hell you want.” Bellamy smirks then, and she chuckles remembering those words.

Clarke gives him a smirk of her own as she sits up and moves her hand to the waistband of his pants and pops open the button easily, she doesn’t miss the obvious outline of his bulge as she pulls the zipper down and can’t help smirking wider when she notices he’s followed her lead and he’s not wearing any underwear. “Great minds think alike, I see.”

“We always did make a great team.” Bellamy smiles as he pushes off his pants, and crawls over her again as he pushes her back down onto the blanket, mouth finding one of her nipples as his hand covers the other breast, the ability of letting it feel left out, or the thought that it would even be able to feel left out something so entirely Bellamy. “You still haven’t told me what you want.” He smirks up at her then, and that mischievous glint is back in his eyes. “I’m going to need you to say it.”

“Of course you are.” There’s a poor attempt at aggravation in her voice, but she flushes with lust at his request as his lips trail a path up her breasts to her neck and jaw. “I want you, Bellamy...” She turns her face to the side so her lips can catch his ear. “I need you inside me.”

The grunt that tears through his throat sends shivers all the way down her spine and his lips find hers again, hands making quick work of wrapping her legs around his hips and slotting his length against her slit. “This what you need?” Bellamy teases her as he brushes the head of cock all along her slit and holds it and rubs it against her clit. “Need my cock in your sweet cunt?”

“Yes, Bellamy...” She bites his lip, pupils blown, eyes wild and fingers clutching to the hair at the nape of his neck. “Fill me up.”

Bellamy doesn’t need to be told twice then, pushes into her slow but surely and fully, doesn’t stop until she can feel her hips flush against his. Clarke breathes, adjusting around the thickness of him, tugs at his hair, squeezes his shoulders, his arms, grazes her nails down his back and nods in agreement, which finally gets him moving.

“God, Clarke...” His voice is reverent as it washes over her again, and she moves her hands back into his hair, Bellamy’s hips moving slow, but deep and intently, pulling his cock nearly entirely out before pushing all the way back in. Hands are hard on her hips, probably enough to leave the outline of his fingers marked on her skin once he is done, and the thought makes her moan. Clarke’s moan in turn makes Bellamy pick up the pace, which only brings out more sounds from her.

“Bellamy...” His name falls easily from her lips, loud and dragged out, wrecked. The sound of his hips snapping into hers fills the air, skin slapping against skin, filthy and gorgeous. The pressure builds inside her again, quick and unstoppable, but Clarke knows that right now he’ll be right there with her. “Together?” She asks him heavily.

“Together.” He agrees resting his forehead against hers as his hips snap both a bit harder and faster and he sneaks one hand between them, finding her clit and like a button he has to just press for her to go off, and she’s there, clenching around him. Bellamy doesn’t stop rubbing her until he grunts and swells inside her, finding his release as well just as she’s about done with her orgasm. “I guess you weren’t hungry for the picnic.” He whispers a beat after with a breathless laugh.

“I guess not.” Clarke smiles, watching him as she strokes through his hair.

Later, after the food, they settle more comfortably, she’s still on her back but Bellamy’s moving down, resting his head against her chest so she can still curl her fingers through his hair, fingers stroking through her forearm as he closes her eyes. Clarke watches him for a beat, takes in their surroundings again. The sunflower field, the sun in the sky, the smell of honey in the air, and the sheer warmth radiating from the man with her, so much comfort and happiness that she allows herself to close her eyes again.  
  
  


* * *

 

When Clarke opens her eyes again it’s dark outside, and she’s not asleep on a picnic blanket in the middle of a sunflower field, neither is Bellamy with her, and everything smells just as it usually does in the cabin. That’s where she is, alone in her bed. She sits up and allows the tears to well up in her eyes, but doesn’t allow herself to cry.

Instead she gets up off the bad again, and makes her way over to the radio. She picks it up in a sigh. “Hey, Bellamy... It’s me again. I had another dream about you today, it was perfect...” Clarke sighs as she closes her eyes and pictures it again. “I dreamt you were here, we were in a sunflower field, you made us a picnic... You would have loved it.” You loved me, I loved you, she thinks to herself. _I love you. It’s safe here. Come back to me. I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tentative return to this fandom I've been away from since sometime in 2015 or 2016, I can't remember. I have a couple more things I'm working on and I'll probably have a look at some of my unfinished stuff and either delete it or get back to it. I don't really do tumblr anymore (should I get back? Is it still alive?) and I've never done twitter. Y'all can reach me here in the comments, leave me kudos, feedback, anything is appreciated! Thank you in advance :)


End file.
